Ladies of SAMCRO Wendy Part 1
by kvsgrl
Summary: A series of short stories about the ladies of SAMCRO PLEASE REVIEW


I do not in anyway own SOA. Nor do I make any profit from this. Strictly for fun and therapy and my muse. You know who you are.

* * *

Ladies of SAMCRO - Wendy Part 1

She sat there sweating and holding the syringe Gemma had smuggled in in the bible. For once in you damn worthless life just do it she yelled at herself. That's the least you deserve for

what you did to your son. He was the innocent victim in this whole thing. The only one that deserved mercy. Lord knows she didn't. If anything her overdosing would be a form of mercy.

She suddenly thought of Jax and what he had to say to her. He probably hated her more than she hated herself, if that was possible. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of

the first time she had seen him riding by on his Harley. Her heart had sped up and about pounded out her chest. He had turned and smiled at her and asked her if she wanted a ride.

Without any hesitation whatsoever she had got on the Dyna and went with him. He smelled so good. Like leather, sweat and all man. Her favorite combination. She had spent the day

with him then went home with him, and that had been amazing. Until he whispered another woman's name as he was moving inside of her. For some reason she had felt her heart break.

When they were done and she was sure he was asleep she had got her purse and went into the bathroom and shot up. Just to get rid of the pain she told herself. She hadn't been

shooting up for that long, just a few years. Her ex boyfriend had got her to try it. And for once that worthless bastard had been right. It did temporarily take the pain away. But it always

came back so she had to do more and more and more. When she thought about her father she almost overdosed a few times. He was the type that thought it perfectly acceptable to rape

his daughter whenever he got a hard on. That had started when she was 9 and lasted until she was 14 when she had stuck a knife in his eye and blinded him. She had moved out that

night drifting from place to place until she hooked up with whatever man would have her for awhile. Somehow she had always managed to function at work and hide the drugs from the

ones that didn't like them. Especially Jax. He hated those kind of drugs. But he had no problem smoking weed and hash. Funny about that. She guessed it had to do with how crank

changed you in the long run and made you so very paranoid. For some odd reason Jax had believed her when she told him she had quit. Damn idiot. Never trust a tweeker. They will lie to

you every time. The one time she had stayed clean for a decent amount of time was when she had eloped to Vegas with Jax on a whim. She thought her life would change especially when

he had taken her to get her crow tattoo when they had got back. But things went back to normal. He was always away on club business and she knew without any doubt that he was

taking advantage of all the crow eaters and woman that hung around the club. After all he was the self proclaimed Prince of Charming. The supreme hottie as the women called him. Stupid

bitch you actually thought he was all yours. And you call him an idiot. Yeah right. When they had separated she had used big time. Even more than normal. However when they tried to

reconcile she had made an honest effort to get and stay clean. Even more so when she had found out she was pregnant. But that hadn't lasted long. When the final fight had happened

and Jax had walked out she had started shooting up more that she normally would with no thought for her the baby inside of her. But for a couple of weeks she had felt bad and tried to

stop. That hadn't lasted long before she made a visit to The Hairy Dog for some more stuff. She stopped going to her doctors appointments and became a hermit. Finally Gemma had found

her unconscious on the kitchen floor. And here she was alive while her baby was fighting for his life and probably wouldn't make it. Well she could do something about that. Without

anymore thought she put the needle in her arm and pressed the plunger. Ahhh that felt so……………..

* * *

Please review and be honest. Once again thank you to Valentina Fontaine for all of your great ideas.


End file.
